Big Time Crush
by MaeMae1427
Summary: James has a big time crush on Logan. Logan has a big time crush on James. Simple as that right? Nothing is ever simple. Just add some angst here, some heartbreak there, and bang you have the story of how Logan and James get together. I mean how they might get together.


Chapter 1

* * *

James's P.O.V

* * *

I watch as Logan moves around the kitchen. He is singing softly to himself as he takes a couple of tomato's and places them into the boiling hot water. His voice is like angles. Yes, I know, cliché but what can I say. His voice is to die for. Just the way he hits those low and high notes makes my heart soar.

My eyes skim his small frame and down to his ass which bare a pair of sweat pants that are way too big on him. Wanna know why? Because they are mine. Logan complained how he doesn't have any comfy sweatpants so I let him borrow mine. Surprisingly he didn't protest.

But anyways, I travel my eyes up his back again this time stopping at his neck. I smile thinking of kissing my way from his shoulder to his neck, to his jaw, and finally to his-.

"Stop being so obvious," Kendall tells me and I turn to him in shock.

"What," I ask.

Kendall looks at me then at Logan before whispering, "You like Logan," Kendall states, "it's so obvious."

"No I don't," I shriek and Logan turns towards me.

"You don't what," Logan asks.

"I don't," I look over at Kendall who is snickering, "know how to cook."

"Well I can teach you how to make my famous Spaghetti sauce," Logan says and my heart beats faster.

I think of me and Logan cooking in the kitchen. Our bodies will be close together and I'll have to find some way to keep my hands to myself. I mean it's not like I'm going to full on assault him or anything. I just want to brush my arm against his, slide my hand against his hand, maybe even hold his hand. Those are the dreams.

Kendall has to elbow me in the side to get my attention.

"Yeah," I reply quickly and get up, "just tell me what to do Chef Logan."

Logan smiles and I can't help but smile back, "Okay so here is what you are going to do."

Logan gives me a couple tasks to do. I start them and watch as Logan cooks too. When we are chopping stuff, I brush my shoulder against Logan's. Not on purpose of course. I flinch and so does Logan. We look at each other but don't move. Well not until Logan takes a side step to the right. I frown and look back down at what I was doing.

Silence fills the room and I awkwardly stand there chopping up vegetables. I have to say something. Maybe ask about the weather? How he is doing? Ask something. Say something.

"So how are you and Camille doing?"

I mentally face palm myself. I don't want to know anything about him and Camille. It's just something that pooped in my head. Oh god, I don't want to her about their dates and how happy he is with her. Why did I ask that?

"Me and Camille," Logan asks in shock, "We are good I guess. I mean as good as friends can get."

"I thought you two were dating," I reply in shock too.

Wait? They aren't dating? This is news to me. It's good news of course. I mean, amazing news.

"No," Logan replies, "there's kinda. Someone else."

I frown, he likes someone else. Of course, he does. Maybe he likes me? I have to ask him.

"Who," I ask and Logan looks away.

"Just someone," Logan says.

"Come on tell me," I egg on, "I won't tell anyone."

Logan looks past me and to Kendall and Carlos who are totally listening, "I can't tell you I'm sorry," I see Logan's face turn bright red and I laugh at how cute he is.

"Do I know this person," I ask.

"James," Logan whines.

"Guy or girl?"

Logan looks at me in shock and look down at the ground, "Guy," Logan mumbles.

"Hey it's okay," I tell Logan, "Kendall likes guys too."

"JAMES," Kendall shouts.

"What it's the truth," I shrug.

"You don't just go around telling people," Kendall states.

"Why not," I ask, "Besides Logan is your best friend. Why wouldn't you want him to know?"

"I can ask you the same thing," It takes me a second to register what he is talking about.

When I realize what he meant I start freaking out, "What! No, that's different."

"James is also gay and is in love with someone," Kendall says happily.

"Kendall," I bark.

"It's okay," Logan says then laughs, "It's kinda funny how we all like guys and we didn't even know it."

"True," Kendall laughs.

"Who do you like," Logan turns to me and I gape at him.

"Oh uh," think of something James, think, "Uh just some guy. It's not important."

"Fine, then I won't tell you who I like," I see a smirk on Logan's mouth and I stare at him in shock.

"I-," do I tell him or not?

Logan starts laughing, "I'm joking. You don't have to tell me."

"Yeah," I give a nervous laugh.

"Do you want to set the table," Logan asks, "I'll finish up."

"Yeah," I say quickly, "I'll do that."

I race to grab the plates and head to set the table. I turn to look at Logan who is staring at me. His eyes go in shock when he notices me looking at him. Logan turns around to grab the food. I laugh silently and place the plates on the table.

Logan finishes the food and places it on the table. He places the sauce in one bowl and the spaghetti in another. We all gather around the table and dig in. I sit next to Logan and watch as he starts to eat. Logan slurps his spaghetti and I watch as sauce gets all over his cheek. I laugh and Logan looks up at me. I swipe my thumb against his cheek and Logan gives me a look like I just committed a crime.

I realize what I did and start to panic, "I, uh, I didn't mean to-."

"I-It's okay," Logan stutters as he wipes his mouth furiously with a napkin.

"Really I didn't, I wouldn't, I-," Speak James, speak.

"It's fine," Logan says with a small nervous smile, "But next time just tell me, okay?"

"Okay," I nod and we continue to eat.

When dinner is over, Logan of course does the dishes. Kendall and Carlos go to the TV to watch some stupid show. I look between the two and go up to Logan. Logan hums as he cleans a plate. I smile and put a hand on his shoulder. Logan jumps and turns to face me.

"James," Logan shouts, "you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," I laugh, "need help?"

"No I'm good," Logan replies as he turns back around.

"Okay," I shrug and go to the couch.

"So when are you going to tell him," Kendall asks.

"Never," I whisper.

"Come on I bet he feels the same way," Kendall states.

"He won't," I reply.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," I state.

"Yeah, right," Kendall rolls his eyes and I sigh.

"So what movie are we watching," Logan asks as he takes a seat next to me.

My heart beats faster and I just smile, "Any movie you want."

"Guardians of the Universe," Logan cheers and my smile widens.

"This will be the third time we are watching it," Carlos whines.

"Yeah why not watch something we haven't seen," Kendall suggests.

"Sorry I just love that movie," Logan frowns and so do I.

"How about we watch it another day," I suggest, "just the two of us without these two who can't appreciate the humor and music."

"Okay," Logan says happily.

"So I get to pick," Carlos asks and Logan nods, "Attack of the Avengers!"

Logan laughs and so do I. Carlos puts the movie on and we sit there watching it. I rest with my leg crossing on my knee and my arms spread across the back of the couch. I turn to Logan who is intently watching the movie. He makes comments every now and then along with Carlos going awesome at all the action scenes.

I stare down at him and see he is just inches away from being in my grasp. Should I close the gap? Should I dare? I scoot smoothly towards Logan so our hips are touching. Logan doesn't notice though. He is going on and on about how stupid this movie is. Kendall dishes it back to defend the movie.

I think about resting my hand on his shoulder but he would notice that. Maybe for a second. Maybe for just a tiny little second. I rest my hand on Logan should and he leans against me. I start to hyperventilate. Logan is leaning against me. His head is on my shoulder. My hand is on his shoulder. Logan bring his knees to his chest and continues to talk until Kendall tells him to shut up.

I laugh and Logan turns to me. His face is literally inches away from mine. I can't handle how close to me he is. I push Logan away and stand up rashly. Everyone looks at me and I just shake my head. I mumble that I am tired and head to the room I share with Logan. Why am I cursed to share a room with him?

Logan wanders in after me, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah," I reply, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem it," Logan retorts.

"I am," I state a little more sternly.

"Okay," Logan drawls, "Well I guess I'll go back to the movie."

"Yeah," I drawl back.

Logan leaves and I throw my head back against my pillow. Why was I cursed to like my best friend? It's not fair because there is no way I can be with him. He likes someone, but who? Maybe Carlos? Or Kendall? The two of them seem close lately. They are always together and talking to each other. Sometimes they will go out by themselves to hang out.

Logan likes Kendall!

The thought kills me. Figuratively of course.

I just groan and flop onto my stomach. All I have to ask is, Why?


End file.
